gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland (MC Empires)
The Government of Great Britain & Ireland is the ruling force which commands the British Empire and United Kingdom. It is composed of men and women who have devoted themselves to causes above and beyond the call of duty. They have worked tirelessly to make this nation what it is, and they have earned their jobs by their own hand. Great Britain which is just an island has showed and proved itself to all the nations of the world that they have the largest colonial empire in the World, the British Empire. The empire is deemed to be from East to Malaya. It rules in the deserts of South Africa all the way to the tropical jungles of the West Indies. The "Jewel of the Crown" refers to the British colony of India controlled by the British East India Company for it's large resources for economical and political control. The recent expansions in India are due to recent victories against other nations of powers which was had a firm hold of India before their defeat. The British Empire covers a giant 3,570,600 sq miles. It is true that the sun shall never set upon the British Empire. The British Empire Map of the British Empire in 1776 ~ The King's Domains Note: There are more territories, but these mark the King's official domains, which are held directly under his power. Social Information Political Information The Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland is ruled by a single monarch between the 17th Century to present day except during the interregnum of William III and Mary II. Unlike the co-monarchy period, the single monarch of the Kingdom of Great Britain is ruled by the power of a single crown, the Crown of England. Then after the co-monarchy period of Queen Anne, George I and now our king, George II lead as a single monarch. Due to English Bill of Rights, and later the English Act of Settlement the succession to the throne was to go to a English monarch, rather than the Scottish alternative, due to the Act of Security. The adoption of the Act of Settlement required that the British monarch be a protestant descendant of Sophia of Hanover, which helped install George I as King and begin the Hanoverian Dynasty. Legislative power was vested in the Parliament of Great Britain, which replaced the Parliament of England and the Parliament of Scotland after the Act of Union of 1707. After the succession of the Parliament of England. The Parliament of Great Britain included three elements: the House of Commons, the House of Lords, and the Crown-in-Parliament. England and Scotland were given seats in both the House of Lords and the House of Commons of the new parliament. Today, the House of Commons passes and speak about issues the nation is facing. Here is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland Constitution. This British constitution is not just one single document but is drawn from legislation, treaties, judicial precedents, convention, acts of parliament and ect... Diplomatic Policies Key: '' *'''Allied = Nations or groups that have joined in an association for mutual benefit or to achieve some common purpose (such as Trade), whether or not explicit agreement has been worked out between them. *'Indifferent=Having no particular interest or sympathy with one another in foreign affairs; still concerned about each other's polices or actions but not making any action towards it.' *'Neutral = Not aligned with or in other terms; acting in a non-belligerent stance(not supporting any side or taking any position in a controversy by not assisting or participating in a dispute or war between others.' *'Unknown = Diplomatic relations not yet established or faction not yet discovered.' *'At War = Engaged in armed conflict; in a state of disagreement, usually of more than two nations or smaller groups engaged in armed hostilities.' Economic Information Major Industries *'''''Textiles *''Metallurgy'' *''Agriculture'' *''Weaponry'' *''Sugar cane'' *''Wool'' *''Spices'' *''Timber'' *''Shipping'' The War Office The War Office, responsible for the Army, was originally the Secretary at War's office. The first holder of the post was killed in battle - at sea - against the Dutch in 1666. It was not at first a big spending Department; office expenses for six months of 1673 amounted to £14 9s 0d. Horse Guards remained the military nucleus of the British Army, however through the years of increasing importance, the War Office has become the political epicentre for the British Army and the Royal Navy. War Office departments *Office of the Secretary at War *Department of the Quartermaster-General *Department of the Master-General of the Ordnance **Office of the Paymaster of the Forces 'The Royal Navy' The Admiralty The oldest of the Departments of the War Office is the Admiralty, responsible for the Navy. In 1546 Henry VIII created a Navy Board to oversee the administrative affairs of the naval service; policy direction, operational control and maritime jurisdiction remained in the hands of the Lord High Admiral. From 1628 this post was more often than not filled by a "committee" of Lords Commissioners - the Board of Admiralty, whose head was the First Lord, the Minister who was the political master of the Navy. For 200 years the Navy was run by these two Boards, under a system devised largely by Samuel Pepys. The organisation served well enough during the wars with the Spanish, Dutch and French, but relations between the two Boards were not always harmonious. Personnel Statistics Ships & Ship Types Gallery of Royal Navy Paintings ' The Invasion HMS.jpg|The Storming of the Beaches! Engaged in Combat.jpg|A Fleet engaged in Naval Warfare. The Line of Cannon Fire.jpg|A Battle of the Broadsides. British Fleet.jpg|A British fleet Anchored. Engaging the Spanish, 1744.jpg|Engaging a Spanish fleet, 1744 British Fleet engaged.JPG|The Royal Navy's Frigates Sky fleet and Armada.jpg|The Skyfleet accompanied by a British Armada ' 'The British Army' Total Army Personnel Active: 504,187 men ''' '''Total Army Personnel reserve: 454,100 men *'Professional Infantry: 537 Regiments - 437,000 men (£2,185,000)' *'Professional Cavalry: 94 Regiments - 42,127 men (£210,635) ' *'Professional Artillerymen: 109 Companies - 2,600 men ~ ''654 cannons (£13,000) ' *'Independent Battalions: 13 Battalions - 6,550 men (£32,750) ' *'Militia Infantry: 17 Regiments - 15,130 men (£75,650)' *'Army Personnel: 780 (£5,460)' *'British Army Upkeep: Total: 504,187 men (£2,520,935)' Gallery of British Army Paintings ' British Line Infanty March.jpg|The British Army marching at a spray of musket fire. The Highlanders.jpg|The Scottish Highlanders The_42nd_at_Fontenoy.jpg|The King at the Battle of Dettingen, 1743 George leads the way..jpg|King George II leads the way to victory, Battle of Dettingen George orders!.jpg|The King shouting orders to his army. Grenadiers March.jpg|The British grenadiers charge! Attacking the Rebels.jpg|Ending the rebellion. British Line inspection.jpg|A daily line inspection. Redcoat 1740.jpg|A British Soldier around the 1740's Arriving on the Island.JPG|A typical British Naval Landing ' British Empire Territories/Colonies & their Governors Note - Some territories annexed or given to Britain through treaties with the Netherlands, France, Portugal or Spain. ''Note - All Governors/ Chief Commissionerss/Governor-Generals/Lt. Governors are decided by the King. Great Britain & The European Continent/ West Indies British America British North America British West Africa & British South Africa The British East India Company The English East India Company is a English/British joint-stock company for med by London merchants due to their success on placing a English foothold in India when Queen Elizabeth I granted a royal charter which soon developed into a international trading company for pursuing trade with the East Indies but which ended up trading mainly with the Indian subcontinent. Although they have a larger presence in the Indian subcontinent they still have Trade influences meaning in turn British imperialist influences in other parts of the East Indies along with a newer presence for conducting British trade in the West Indies. British India ''Note: Controlled by the East India Trading Company's appointed Lieutenant-Governor. Includes recent expansions.'' Headquarters Our headquarters are located in the palace of Westminster in London, England. parliamentfff.jpg|The palace of Westminster HouseCommon.jpg|The House of Commons HouseLords.jpg|The House of Lords ThroneRoom1.jpg|The throne room Members Database #'George III' - King of Great Britain and Ireland, Duke of Brunswick and Lüneburg, Archtreasurer and Prince-elector of the Holy Roman Empire #'Giovanni Octavius Dieudonné El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers (Johnny Goldtimbers)' - Prime Minister of Great Britain, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, Duke of Edinburgh, MP ''Prime Minister's Office'' ''House of Lords'' ''House of Commons'' HCO Job Descriptors: #'The Monarch' - Put simply, in charge of all decisions and the entire nation. The Head of State, head voice and authoritative figure used as a ruling note. Everything must be approved by him (or her), and he controls all departments and companies of government but indirectly controls Parliament through his (or her) chosen Prime Minister. (1st) #'The Prime Minister '- The second-in-command to the monarch. It is the Prime Minister who controls the majority of Parliament and is leader in the absence of the monarch. Leads all political, economical, military affairs, and is the leading figure in the government next to the king and oversees government in general. (2nd) #'The Lord Chancellor' - Right-hand-man to the Prime Minister. In charge of the judicial and disciplinary department. Adviser the monarch. Also oversee's both houses of Parliament and has a say in decisions. (3rd) #'The Chancellor of the Exchequer' - In charge of managing the nation's economy under Prime Minister. Top adviser to the monarch, and an influential figure in Parliament. (4th or 5th) #'The Secretary at War' - In charge of all companies and branches of war and defense. Leader figure in Parliament, top adviser to the monarch and Prime Minister in times of war. Head of the Department of Warfare (War Office). (4th or 5th) #'''The Vice Chancellor - '''Direct adviser and right-hand man of the Lord Chancellor. In the case that the lord chancellor is absent / killed, immediately assumes said post. Helps in decisions and overseeing judicial matters. (6th) Member Portraits Allan_Ramsay_-_King_George_III_in_coronation_robes_-_Google_Art_Project.jpg|George the Third, by the Grace of God, King of Great Britain, France, and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, and so forth PM Johnny.jpg|The Most & Right Honourable Lord Johnathan Goldtimbers, Prime Minister of Great Britain, Duke of Edinburgh, Governor of Padres Del Fuego, King-Father of France & Navarre, Duke of La Coruna, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP Military/Nationalist Marches The British National Anthem Category:MC Empires